Mouth-to-mouth resuscitation has long been used in accident situations and the like to try to start breathing in a person who has stopped breathing. However, at the present time when the disease AIDS is a fearful menace and the disease can be transmitted through saliva, nurses, first aid squad members and other medical personnel may be reluctant to practice mouth-to-mouth resuscitation. Unfortunately, at the present time there is no simple, inexpensive, portable medically-safe apparatus for use in delivering mouth-to-mouth resuscitation.
This problem is solved by the present invention which comprises a simple, inexpensive mechanism which includes a simple valve arrangement in a device which can be inserted into the mouth of a patient and operated by a nurse without subjecting either one to the danger of receiving saliva from the other.